Ironside (2013)
| image = | format = | running time = | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = NBC | seasons = 1 | number of episodes = 9 | production company = Universal Network Television; Davis Entertainment; Yellow Brick Road Productions | executive producers = Teri Weinberg; John Davis; John Fox; Ron West; David Semel | producers = | principal cast = Blair Underwood; Kenneth Choi; Brent Sexton; Pablo Schreiber; Spencer Grammer; Neal Bledsoe | 1st = October 2nd, 2013 | last = October 23rd, 2013 }} Ironside is a television series that begins airing on NBC on October 2nd, 2013. It is a reboot of the like-named 1960s television series which was created by Collier Young, and starred Raymond Burr. The plot revolves around main character Robert Ironside, "A tough, sexy, but acerbic police detective using a wheelchair after a shooting is hardly limited by his disability as he pushes and prods his hand-picked team to solve the most difficult cases in the city."Blair Underwood Joins Ironside Remake - Vulture - February 5, 2013Blair Underwood is the new Ironside in NBC's new Ironside - A.V. Club - February 5, 2013 Characters Robert Ironside: Gary Stanton: Virgil: Holly: Teddy: Captain Ed Rollins: Episodes Season One Videos Notes & Trivia * Executive Producer/Writer Michael Caleo's previous projects include: Rescue Me and The Sopranos * Executive Producer Teri Weinberg's previous projects include: Ugly Betty, The Tudors, and The Office * Executive Producer John Davis' previous projects include: Gulliver's Travels and Predator * Executive Producer David Semel's previous projects include: Heroes * Director Peter Horton's previous projects include: Deception and Grey's Anatomy Controversy The casting of Blair Underwood in a role of a paraplegic despite the fact the actor does not have a physical disability requiring a wheelchair has become a sore spot with several wheelchair-bound actors. Sons of Anarchy actor Kurt Yaeger, himself an amputee, is quoted as saying "This would be like being in the '50s and having a white guy do blackface, at this point. You need to start having disabled people playing disabled characters. Period."NBC's 'Ironside' Faces Controversy Over Not Casting Disabled People - The Huffington Post - September 27, 2013 Auti Angel, a paralyzed actress who appears in the Sundance Channel’s reality series Push Girls said "What are they afraid of? There are so many extremely talented individuals who are performing artists with a different ability."Not Everyone Is Happy With The Guy In NBC's 'Ironside' Reboot - Indiewire - May 21, 2013 Disabled independent filmmaker Larry Sapp is actually boycotting the show, and has started a Facebook page called "Don't Shoot Ironside."Hollywood’s Disabled Actors Protest NBC’s ‘Ironside’ Casting – When Is It Their Turn? - The Wrap - May 20, 2013 External Links References ---- Category:Ironside (2013)/Media Category:2010s/Programs Category:2013/Premieres Category:2013/Cancellations Category:NBC Category:Michael Caleo Category:Jim Chory Category:Peter Horton Category:Ron West Category:Mick Betancourt Category:Talicia Raggs Category:Devin Rich Category:Ken Sanzel Category:John Fox Category:Teri Weinberg Category:John Davis Category:David Semel Category:Rod Holcomb Category:Robert David Port Category:Stephen Gyllenhaal Category:David Schulner Category:Blair Underwood Category:Pablo Schreiber Category:Spencer Grammer Category:Neal Bledsoe Category:Kenneth Choi Category:Seth Gabel